naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Data Mining
= Aliens = Buildings Hives Hives heal at the higher of either 10 hp per second or 8% max hp per second in a radius of 12.7 This is not disabled by flamethrowers (in fact, hive healing is essentially a law of the universe in the way it has been programmed) = Marines = Buildings Blueprints Marine blueprints will refund 100% for: *Being touched by an alien *Going below 25% of its initial health *Touching infestation if it cannot be built on infestation (a flag currently set to false for all marine buildings) Marine blueprints will refund for 75% if the commander cancels construction Recycling Recycling refunds % HP remaining * original value * 75%, i.e. a full health refund returns 75% of the value, and it degrades linearly. Weapons Welder Welder gives 2 points per 600 armor welded Welding gives 5 armor per second back to the welder The welder has a range of 2.4 units Welder welds at: *20 armor per second for players and exos *90 hp per second for buildings *150 hp per second for sentries (not the battery) *220 hp per second for power nodes (same rate as builder) *30 hp per second for anything else (which there isn't anything else as far as I can tell) The welder deals 30 DPS of flame damage (2x for flammable and an additional 2.5x for buildings) Nerve Gas Grenade Nerve gas grenades wait 2 seconds before triggering and last for 14(?) more seconds dealing 50 armor damage per second to aliens in a radius of 7 units. The cloud takes 0.6 seconds to reach maximum radius and grows at a linear rate. 10 second lifetime on grenade object, 2 second delay before spewing gas. Clouds spawn constantly moving at 2 units per second in random directions to about 0.5 units away from spawn location. Clouds live for 6 seconds and deal damage every 0.3 seconds. Pulse Grenade Pulse grenades detonate on impact and deal 110 damage in a radius of 6 units. They also electrocute all aliens in a radius of 10 units. Makes aliens attack at 80% speed and recover energy at 70% of their normal rate for 5 seconds. Axe Axe range is 1 unit and deals 25 structural damage (double to buildings) Flamethrower The flamethrower deals 8 health damage and 3 energy damage per tick in a range of 9 units. (9 damage to buildings x1.125) The lingering burning deals 2 damage a second ticking every half second and lasts for 6 seconds. Burning alien buildings take an additional 50% damage per tick after 2 seconds of being on fire. (13.5 damage) The flamethrower has a clip size of 50 (can't find fire rate) There is code for a flamethrower range upgrade research that increases the range to 11.5 units. The flamethrower creates a flame if there isn't one in 1.5 units of the hit location. Flames deal 8 damage once to an enemy in 1.8 units. If not touched by an enemy, it will disappear after 5.6 seconds. (9 damage to buildings x1.125) Flames will check to deal damage every 0.6 seconds, so the DPS if an enemy stands in constantly generated flames is 13.3. (15 to buildings) The flamethrower disables: *Shift regeneration and echoing *Whip attacks *Shade cloaking and ink *Hydra attacks *Crag healing and healing ability The flamethrower burns through: *Spores *Umbra (removes from aliens) *Enzyme Cloud (removes from aliens) *Mucuous Membrane *Bile Bomb Projectile *Whip Projectiles *Storm Cloud (An alien comm ability which appears to just be a speed boost and was part of enzyme before) Machine Gun (HMG) HMG has 125 clip size with 4 clips. The bullets do 6 puncture damage (double damage to players) The firing cone is 4 radians and has a range of 100 units It costs 25 tres to research(?) Heavy Rifle (Unused) The heavy rifle isn't in the game. If it did exist, it would have a 75 clip size with 4 clips. The bullets would do 10 puncture damage (double damage to players) It would cost 30 tres to research(?) Pistol The pistol has a clip size of 10 with 4 clips and fires up to 10 bullets per second The bullets do 25 light damage (1/4 against armor) The spread is 0.4 radians The pistol has code for an alt-fire mode which appears to be a slo-mo mode for the player wherein they activate a laser (laser sight?), bullet spread becomes non-existant, and damage is boosted to 40 per shot If the alt-fire was implemented, it would slow time to 67% for 1 second Shotgun The shotgun has a clip size of 6 with 24 shells in reserve It fires once every 0.88 seconds It fires 17 pellets that deal 10 damage each Can't really figure out the spread math in my head Exo Fist Exo fist deals 50 structural damage (double to buildings) Exo Minigun Exo minigun deals 10 damage per bullet and builds 30% heat per second. The minigun cools down at 40% per second. It also has a clip size of 250 which is unused. Exo Railgun Exo railgun reaches max charge after 2 seconds and will force-fire after 2.2 seconds. Damage goes from 33 to 173 structural damage linearly until max charge is reached. (doubled against buildings) The railgun has a range of 400. Misc MACs MACs weld at: *50 hp per second for buildings (base weld rate) *25 armor per second for players or exos while not in combat (base weld rate * 0.5) *5 armor per second for players or exoes while in combat (base weld rate * 0.1)